The Truth about
by SelfcreatedCharacter
Summary: Little truths that were hidden behind the story... Canon to the anime version.
1. FIRST LOVE

**Disclaimer: Shungiku Nakamura has every title to Junjou Romatica! XD Don't report or sue please!**

**A/N: Every chapter is based from the episodes of the anime version and sorry no lemons! R&R or C&C Reason for rated T: Kamijo Hiroki's mouth in future chapters... -_- Revised 09-19-10**

**

* * *

**

**The truth about FIRST LOVE…**

*Childhood*

_I have my own secret place. That place is where I would run and hide from my family's annoying guards. It's been my favorite place to release all my frustrations. As I was heading to my 'spot' I uncovered a boy, similar to me by age, sleeping on my territory. I wiped my face cleans of tears and snot. I started screaming at the male, "Hey! Get up, this is my spot!" _

_I guess those words woke him cause suddenly he rose and faced me with his amethyst colored eyes, vacant of expression, a void with a hint of a gloominess. Those same eyes entranced me and made me fall in love with them. The boy looked at me with a blanked face," Who are you?"_

"_Huh?" I felt like face palming myself at his stolid innocence. "This is my spot. You have no right to be here."_

_He rubbed his eye, snapped his head to the right looking in the distance and before I knew it, he tackled me to the ground. We fell with a thump, him ending up on top of me. I was about to yell at him for his clumsiness but he turned his head and put a finger to his lips. Silence, then the leaves trembled and I saw one of my family's guards searching through the area. My heart was ragingly beating in my chest, as the guard went away, I exhaled. _

"_What's your name?" he asked as he move away from me._

"_Hiroki. Kamijo Hiroki." I dusted myself of," You?"_

"_Akihiko. Usami Akihiko." Violet specs stared at me and smiled, "See you later, Hiroki."_

_*University*_

_We were in university, still the same as ever. Though this time, I really grew to love him, Usami Akihiko. Each time he's next to me, I blush, I stutter, and my heart keeps smacking my chest. I doubted my family had a problem with my orientation I didn't confess. That's because I couldn't, not when he fell in love with him. His other friend that he got to know, Takanashi Takahiro. I was jealous and betrayed. Irony stuck, Takanashi Takahiro was straight. I don't know if I should laugh or cry Akihiko was grief-stricken by the thoughts of him loving his best friend. I played a card I thought I'll never use, I asked him to use me as a substitute for his best friend. It was a double edged spear, because though both of us are content with the bedding, I have my unrequited love to deal with._

*2 Years later*

Flashbacks of all the pleasure of being held by him broke me. I couldn't deal with it anymore. I left him. Though, I never gave a proper explanation, I'm sure he would understand. Tears build up in my eyes. I'm glad no here on this part of the park. All my control was let loose, sniffling I looked up at the sky. At the sky, with pinpoint accuracy it landed in front of me, scaring the hell of me. Out of nowhere, a male with cerulean eyes appears and I quickly scrubbed my face.

"Oh! That where it went! I'm sorry, are you alright?" He strides over, towering over me.

"Yeah, is this yours?" I handed the rocket, he shook his head.

"No, it's my friend's, why don't you come and watch it?" He beams and drags me away.

I panicked and squirmed around trying to get his hold of my hand. Over and over, I told him to let go of my hand, he didn't listen one damn bit. We headed to a clearing and I spotted four old men. Three of them were on a picnic blanket with beers and the other one was standing with, what I would guess the rocket launcher. Frowning to myself, I grasped my hand back, he suddenly pets my head. The touch was so familiar all I could do was state at him. The next thing I knew, I was seating with the old geezers. Each of them talked about how they met "Wat-chan" surprising for me that he was an orphan who was left to fend for himself. I watched him pump the rocket with a happy expression. I turn away.

The weirdest thing was after that he kept following me like a lost dog. It was getting annoying so I made remarks about it every time he tried and talk to me. When I got to my apartment, he was still there, right behind me, boring his eyes on my head. I don't know how we ended up being with the tutor arrangement but it was clear after one afternoon, he kissed me. He kept saying he loved me and won't leave me alone, that he fell in love with me crying on the park. I did the only natural thing to do, I blushed.

**…is that we move on after them.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Episode 3**


	2. MISUNDERSTANDINGS PART 1

**A/N: Revised 09-19-10**

* * *

**The truth about MISUNDERSTANDINGS...**

This all started when Nowaki all of the sudden leaves to go to America.

I had no clue as to where he was going or if he's every coming back. It tore my heart apart. All had happen so fast, I was mostly shocked when he disappeared. At a sudden occur of events, I receive a letter...saying he's coming back. Rushing to the airport, I waited at the terminal. The whole reason for going there was to kick him in the head, since he's such an idiot. There he is, looking down to tie his shoe with a few strides I was in front of him...

"Hiro-san..." confused eyes change to stunned ones.

"Nowaki! You... damn idiot!" in an axe like motion I struck him on the head.

I turned and ran. I knew dozens of people saw that, not that I care. Like they'll report me with that idiot's there. _'Hmph, that obtuse guy deserved it.'_Staring at the letter one more, my body subconsciously crippled the wretched paper. Out the train, I went to get rid of the card to the nearest trash as of some excuse I kept the petty thing in my pocket.

On to my apartment I go, right the damn side of it, there he was! I ignored him. With the door open he too walked inside. Sitting cross-legged on the floor I turned the t.v. on and spread out my newspaper. I'm-sorry-look on his face, he told me his 'reasons' for not contacting and blah, blah, blah. He took some time here and there, go me a souvenir and went for a shower when there's no hot water. With my arrogant attitude, I just barked at him.

"I'm sorry to impose on you like this..."

"Leave? And go where?"

"Oh it's all right. I'll figure it out somehow."

"You seem to be very busy, so I'll come back another time. Excuse me for disturbing you. Bye."

I gaped at him. His broad back turn towards me, he moved toward the door. I rushed behind him and smacked the door before he had a chance to open it.

"Time and again, I considered moving. But, I didn't, because with a tiny hope... if I stayed, eventually you would come back here." The cracking of my voice went. I had me head down, hair covering my face.

Those words had shifted this person's arms around me and he held me close with a tightness of nostalgia. We kissed. Those soft little ones that hold you down. I was preoccupied with the kiss that I forgot about our problem until I felt a warm hand touched my back. I reverted back and pushed him off. The more I tried to resist the more I felt that I need this. I leaned to another kiss. As the night passed by we lay awake on the bed. I told him the news of how I got accepted as a teacher for literature. He hugged me and said "Congratulations."

When I woke up in the morning I found yet another freaken note! This one's more complicated compared to the other one. Outrageousness ran through my head. _'Why? To where? With whom? To do what?_'

At my job, an annoying stupid old man constantly bugs me. For the reason I don't know. He's professor at the school, Miyagi Yuu. He's a nosy person to avoid a gossip talk with him, I went to my classroom. Half-lidded my eyes read the passage to the class. The more I read it the more I thought of Nowaki and my relationship. I couldn't get it out of my head.

Probably by now, he received the postcard. The only words on it... _it's over._

I had no idea that idiot was tracking me down all the way to the place I work. That Nowaki surprised the hell of me, suddenly trailing me like a dog and saying ridiculous things like how he couldn't accept that message on the postcard and started yelling out. I dash for the office door with a turn to shut it, before that happened, I saw his face. The one thing I couldn't look at straight and say, 'Yes, I want to break-up with you.' I didn't want to see him nor do I want to talk to him, cause of I did, I won't be able to say the things I want to say clearly in front of the puppy face idiot. My back to the door, I sagged down to the floor like puddy. Outside, I can still here him banging and trying to reason to me to open the door but, I just don't have the courage to face him right now, I just don't want to go back to a relationship that once again, I'll be left all alone...

I heard knocking on the door and Professor Miyagi asked for the door to be opened, I complied. I had no clue that Nowaki's still there or the fact that he had a cloudy look on his face; I never knew that he misunderstood that...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Episode 5**


	3. MISUNDERSTANDINGS PART 2

The more I thought of it the more I felt that it shouldn't be. I knew deep down in my heart that I can't say that I hate him. I resent that part of my heart. I keep to myself what I feel yet, I know that if I continue to do this I would break down for sure.

It's raining. I was out in the rain with no umbrella, plainly staring at nothing but the soaked cement in front of me. I hardly remember what I have been doing before now. I can recall up to the point where I was at the University. Professor Miyagi requested me to get his materials and I did. Not that I never thought he would be lazy to procrastinate it further…

I can't take it anymore. Past nine o'clock and still no sign of him. I wonder if I really should have hope that he would appear before me, all smiling with his smooth voice saying, "Hiro-san, let's go home together…"

The slight idea of being under the same roof as him ruins my resolve of our separate ties. I smiled. The bitterness of those unsaid words floated in the air. 'This is his answer.' I don't know whether I wanted to laugh, cry, or just simply disregard this situation or rather, relationship I have.

I guess he would never know of my petty feelings. As to what I think.

'I though, if I could just be the most important person in his life, how happy I would be…'

Maybe not, probably not, totally not. Since he chose this, I stood and started walking god knows where I'll be but, I certainly would not be going to _that place._

"Whew, it's done!" the door opened and out came a surprise looking Professor Miyagi. He asked so many questions and even crackled a dry joke that was actually true. I was on my feet the whole time he was nursing my cold and drenched hair.

"What's wrong? Get dumped?" those words made something snap.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? Stop making everything into a joke."

Did I really get dumped? I don't remember it being that way. In fact, _I _was the one blindly denying my relations to Nowaki. How would he know how I feel? What makes him have any right to say I got dumped? Moreover, this is not even his problem, that bothersome Professor Miyagi!

"I'm… Sorry!"

My vision was blurry and I couldn't think straight. The word coming out of my mouth seem like gibberish to me and just a bunch of fake word meant to calm myself back to normal. In spite of that, it made my voice sound bad and trails of tears just kept coming down. Warmth, arms securely around my body and a lean back behind my own. The Professor was hugging me? Was he trying to comfort me? Although, I felt nauseous at the thought of being enclosed around his arms, I couldn't shift away.

The unexpectable happened, I was twirled to meet his face, his hand firmly on my chin. His lips are getting closer and closer… "Don't!" Nowaki.

The next thing I knew- the Professor was shoved, chocking against the wall. A fist was homing towards his face, I became frantic and grabbed Nowaki's arm. As soon as I got him to stop I checked on Professor. A hand held my wrist, tugging me out the door. It was rough treatment.

"You're hurting me, let go!"

"Are you going out with that man?"

"What?"

"I won't accept it! I will _not _accept it!"

I'm shocked. Those words… made my heart twinged. It hurts, hearing that after what he _did_. I shouldn't be swayed by such sugar coated words. He left me! He said he'd meet me at seven, yet he didn't bother to show up.

"Let go of my hand! It hurts!"

He goes explaining again. I don't know whether to believe him or not. Most of all, I wanted to _deem _those words right. Deep inside I sought for him to be back at my side.

"Look, that's none of my business. I already broke up with you. Go off to America or Europe or wherever the hell you want!" I stomped away from him.

"You vanished without a word to go study in another country then reappear one day with all freaking smiles, next you're telling me you ditched me for some last-minute meeting?"

"Don't treat me like I'm an idiot!"

"I told you that I was going abroad!" he countered.

"Yeah, sure you did!" I yelled.

"I told you!"

"Well, I never heard a thing!"

"You've just forgotten!"

"_Don't fuck with me_!"

"Hiro-san!"

A door. My escape from this idiot. I yanked the door open and quickly intended to close it. Not fast enough, Nowaki's hand got in the way. Preventing me from closing the door on him.

"Don't come in!"

"I won't leave!"

"I'm telling you to go away!" I ran from the door to hide from him.

A sharp flap echoed. "Hiro-san!"

His steps were catching up to me. I knew that without turning and I hasten to dash away. I slipped on water. The next thing I knew, a warm body sheltered me from the harm of falling books. I got up with the purpose of shaking him of. I didn't get far. A hand thwarted my chances. I needed to get away! I got to get away! My free hand grabbed books from the shelf. Flung it harshly at Nowaki. Breathing heavily, both him and I…

"You… You don't have a damn clue how I felt this past year…" I chocked out.

"I'm sorry. But it's no good like this. I can't leave things like this! In the six years since I've met you, you've made consistent progress towards your goals. You're achieving them, step by step. You really are an incredible person!" He said.

"And here I am, just a student. I claim to be studying to become a doctor, but I honestly don't know if I can. And I'm four years younger than you are. There's nothing I can do about my age, but at least I want to be a man who deserves to stand by your side!"

What…? "What do you mean, "deserves"?"

He continued to speak about what I never paid attention to, what I thought wasn't any of my concern.

"The study abroad program was originally supposed to last two years, but I managed to finish the curriculum in one. I wanted to see you so badly… But by the time I got back, you already had become an associate professor and the gap between us widened again. So I have to work harder! I have to focus, I have to pour in all of my effort or you'll leave me behind! "

"I wanted to catch up to you!" Cerulean met my eyes. "I want to become the kind of man who can be together with you forever, a man who can stand beside you as an equal!"

I never expected this. "Thi-This is the first time I'm hearing any of this…"

"It wasn't exactly something I could tell you."

"Why are you so compelled to feel that way…?" I mumbled switching my eyes to the floor.

"Because ever since the first time I saw you, you've been more important than anyone. More important to me than even myself."

I would have never thought that he was pursuing me instead. I was so focused on going after him that I never noticed him right behind me, reaching his hand out in order to stand right by me. I had the opposite thoughts to what he had said… My hand gripped a book from the floor and flung it at him.

"Quit fucking with me! This isn't some kind of joke, you asshole! Stop, just stop already! I met and my life turned into a mess! I'm turning into the kind of person I never wanted to become, and it's all because of you! I' be a much more calm and collected person if I'd never met you!" I threw another book at him.

"Why the hell should someone like _you _be getting me so upset…" My voiced cracked.

Tears welled up, I shut my eyes to prevent them from falling. Both of my wrists were held by Nowaki.

"I love you. I love you! I love you, I love you, damn it!" The tears are falling and my heart is leaking out it's feelings.

"Got a problem with it? God damn it, you asshole! Why someone like you? This is the worst, the total complete worst…!"

"Maybe it's impossible to be absolutely sure of anything. But I can tell you one thing - there-s no one in this world I could ever love more than I love you."

I had always wanted to be the person that would give happiness to the person I love, to be the most important. I can't help but cry when that came true.

**… is that it's one's fault.

* * *

**

**A/N: Episode 6**


	4. Me, Kamijou Hiroki

**The truth about Me, Kamijou Hiroki…**

I opened the door to the flat that I'm currently living with Nowaki and the first thing I see are two people, two _men _sleeping on the floor with just a blanket over them. The hand that was holding my bag twitches and I dropped it with a thumped. I didn't even notice that. All that was in my head was that they're naked… Semi-naked men are sleeping in front of me and one of them is someone I know all too well, Nowaki.

…a familiar phrase pops into my head.

'_When a person comes face-to-face with something spectacularly improbable, it seems that even before his brain can process any emotional response, he simply… freezes.'_

The blanket rustles, "Ah… Welcome home, Hiro-san," he said rubbing his eye.

I stood there transfixed at the scene unable to answer back. I mean like what the hell is this _thing_ that I just walked into? It has to be unreal. I mean, not everyday you'll see you're so called _lover_ sleeping with an unknown male and on top of it _semi-naked_! I went to all the trouble of buying the necessities for breakfast since I got home and I find this! What the hell?

He's not at all disturbed to me seeing this and you know what? He asked if there's something wrong? Really! There's already this damn scene in front of me is what's wrong! I couldn't help but shake in anger to the first few words that left his mouth. I was just about to answer when the other male awoke.

"Man, that was one good night's sleep," he yawns, "Yo. Hope you don't mind me crashing here."

Okay… so he's a buddy? Well, technically an upperclassman of Nowaki's. God, do you hate me? Drinking out? Didn't make the train and had to sleep over? You suck damned, God.

As usual, Nowaki is being helpful and handed his upperclassman his shirt. I stood by the door brow twitching and giving him the eye. He noticed, "Hiro-san, um, let me just tell you, this isn't… _like that _at all."

"Like that?" My shoulders shook. 'Like that would be…'

The television was turned on, a scoop comes up with the last of the actors being happily married, just cheated on his spouse… Doesn't that sound so fucking similar to my ass-crap situation?

I'm in the kitchen frying eggs as Nowaki blabbers on and on that it's not like that and that he's just an upperclassman. Ugh. All the damn difficulty I went through just to get home… seems like it was sucked out like a cream puff. "He's your "upperclassman from the hospital" right? 'Got nothing to do with me."

Isn't it a tad unreasonable to expect to not assume something's going on after I come back to find you two sleeping butt-naked beside each other on the floor? Can't it get anymore annoying than that right? Finding you're supposed lover together with an unknown male, identified as his upperclassman sleeping together?

One thing I found out about this upperclassman of his, is his attitude of pissing me off is not to be underestimated. He can also be one hell of a noisy bastard that suddenly gives me information of Nowaki, like how he ponders between going back to school or staying as a pediatrician. I don't even know about that!

"He said he's thinking of moving soon." I am shocked, why would he suddenly want to move? Did that mean that he wanted to break-up with me?

I sat down on the chair, I know for a fact that Nowaki will never lie to me. Therefore, even if I see him sleeping naked next to some other person, the idea that he might be cheating on me would usually never even enter my mind…

…usually.

Yet, it feels as though, we can't even meet for a day, much less an hour. He and I both have busy schedules, there's no time for just "us". It arises once more, why didn't he tell me of his problems? I mean I know that it's not my field… Why does he want to move? The lease is just a month away… Did he plan this because of that?

They're leaving for work now and he once again apologizes for that _thing_. I tried and looked as if it doesn't bother me one bit, I even brushed off his concern. I blabbered on about some bullshit things that come to my mind, like the shit of him catching up to me.

Nowaki just yelled at me. I- I don't know what I should say now. He defied me yet, I feel like I'm the one at fault. How am I going to make this up to him… I mean, I always assumed that he was in love with me… Maybe I should return the book that I borrowed a while back.

Oh. My, God. I think I'm imagining things here… My co-worker, Professor Miyagi Yuu is in a vulgar position with a- a student!

He rushes to me and starts explaining that it was just an argument that they had that led to what I saw. I could careless, I mean, it isn't any of my business who he goes out with but, a minor much less a student at this school? Does he want to get fired?

I'm at home and at the fax machine, I see paper that wasn't there before. The paper contained information about a condo… Nowaki.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hiro-san? Sorry, do you have to see a bag with a change of clothes in it anywhere around?" I thought for a bit.

I turned, " The usual black Boston bag? Yeah, it's on the sofa."

"That's a relief! I thought I'd left it behind somewhere. I'll come back and grab it."

"U-Um… well, I could bring it for you."

Courage don't fail me now, I told him how I was going the same way for a book in the bookstore. I went on my way to his workplace. Pressing the elevator until the third floor. I waited and got out. I headed towards Nowaki's section, the door was opened. I see him smiling and playing with the children. I knew he was the family-type. He's my complete opposite.

I was about to leave when I noticed that _thing_. He's next Nowaki and telling the children that Nowaki's _his_! Unbelievable. I'm a controlled grow-up. I will not go up to him and kick his ass just for taking away my possession. I, unknowingly walked towards them, I raised the bag and smacked it on his head.

"Get your grubby paws off my Nowaki!" Thud. That's the sound of him falling.

Crap. I just acted on my emotions again. Shit. I turned and ran out. I could faintly hear the nurse in the room screaming, "Police! Someone call the police!"

I feel so messed up. Nowaki catches up to me. " told him that I'm going to turn myself into the police. He, on the other hand, says that that _thing_ is _alive _and will heal in a day or so. I showed him the fax.

"Oh! This is a nice place. It's close to the University, and the floor plan looks very easy to use." No. No, no, no, no! I don't want to hear it!

"Hiro-san. Would you move in with me?"

Blink. Blink. H-Huh? What? "Eh?"

Nowaki goes on about how he'll take care of the lease and everything. He went on and on about how his upperclassman made a mess of things. I clearly thought that he was moving in with that thing. I assumed that he was going to break-up with me…

He said this, "Um, I don't want to harp on the subject but I swear, there's nothing between me and him."

Bluntly, he explains that his upperclassman fell asleep and he's telling him to go to the futon but, he won't move. So he adjusted the floor heater, testing if it was hot enough and fell asleep together. I couldn't help but feel so relieved when he clarified it. I mean- I don't want him to leave. Whom am I kidding?

I burst, "If you wanted to move out, you could've just discussed it with me! I wouldn't have minded just renewing our lease!"

"There's no point if you're not living somewhere that I signed for!"

"What?"

"I think you've probably forgotten by now, but do you remember that one time we're talking over drinks?"

There's no way I would remember what the hell I say when I'm drunk. Impossible.

He started talking about Professor Miyagi and Akihiko, how the two of them were successful and that I taught him, he shouldn't me in a stump for it. "My goal is to become a man who can protect you and support you, both mentally and societal. I known this already but, hearing it live as this makes me all too happy. I couldn't help but crack around. Here I was wondering and hesitating over little things, he's already right next to me…

He goes and kisses me. I had to stop him but he said, "So when we get home, let's do it a lot, okay?"

**… is that I'm head over heels for this idiot person named Kusama Nowaki.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Season 2 Episode 6 It's the end. Sorry, debated to add Nowaki's version on episode 5 for season 2. But, in the end, it's Hiroki-s point of view...**

**A/N: Thanks to Alana-kittenchan for reviewing and much more. :) Glad it's in your preference.**


End file.
